The Truth as it Was
by Crystal of Snow
Summary: If you're reading this, then I guess the world has ended, or, my mother demanded I share what I know because something depends on it, though, seeing as the person reading this is most likely alive, I'm guessing it's the latter. Call me Hope, Daughter of Chaos. You must be seeking the truth, so I'll tell you it, the truth, as it was. Rated T because I'm kind of paranoid
1. I meet Death's Daughter

**Soren: Hi! So to start, this is Snow's first story! So, constructive criticism is welcome, so long as it is truly constructive criticism and not something stupid**

**Me: Thank you for that Soren. Hope, I need you to handle the disclaimer****  
**

**Hope: Got it! So, Crys-*Recieves death glare*I mean Snow, owns nothing besides me and Soren. Also, here's an apology in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors, we're in this alone so, it's a little rough. Anyways, onto the story!**

If you're reading this, then I guess the world has ended, or, my mother demanded I share what I know because something depends on it, though, seeing as the person reading this is most likely alive, I'm guessing it's the latter. Well then I suppose this calls for an introduction. I'm Lampró Astéri Tou Laoú Pistoí Sto Cháos or, Hope Chaos, Daughter of Chaos, Heir of Creation. Well then, I guess you're about to delve into my innermost thoughts, so, I guess I won't stop you any longer, but be prepared, the truth won't be as pretty as you would hope.

It was another cold morning in the Void of Chaos, yipee. I guess I should state this now, I absolutely _despise_ the cold. The day had started out like any other, little was I to know that this wouldn't end the same. I heard the usual sound of pecking at my window and got up, Kairo and Tayyo wouldn't like it if I skipped out on feeding them and having the two annoyingly lovable balls of feathers unhappy with me was not on my to-do list. I quickly snapped my fingers and allowed a starry dress to appear on me, my nightgown fading out of existence. I walked out the door of my room and went down to the kitchen to prepare a meal for myself and my pets. With another finger snap, I created some pancakes and two extra large bowls of seed for my birds, as well as some warm steak. I sighed, I wished I could go to the mortal world, just once, but mother, she would never have it, I was the Princess of Creation, most likely one of few demigods to be raised by their godly parent. Yes, I'm a demigod, technically, I'm a demi-primordial I guess, but that's not the point. I was raised in the Underworld by my mother, Chaos. Sure, it's nice, but I'd rather live the life of a real half-blood, not this perfection, I want danger, a reason to live! I know, there are tons of demigods who would kill for a life like mine, but it gets tiresome. Can you even say you live if you never face a threat? If everything is perfect? If you experience little to no emotion? Honestly, it just makes me think of this one quote, 'A life that lives without doing anything is the same as a slow death', who said it, no idea but it just proves one thing, that life is for living, not staying in a palace of perfections, a palace that seems as endless as the void itself. Today, I would be leaving the house for one of my weekly trips around the underworld, today, I would visit the area closest to Hades's palace without nearing too much, today, I would explore a little farther than before. So, with that, I ate my food and left the two pet bowls for Kairo and Tayyo on their respective perches before picking up a small bag of emergency supplies and going out the palace's main door, guarded by two large Nemean Lion, Euro and Bri. With a flick of my wrist and a glare, the lions moved out of the way and I made my way in the direction of Hades Palace.

x-x-x

I finally arrived in my planned destination, the area right around Hades Palace. I smiled a little before walking around the area. I felt a presence beside me and turned to see a girl, she looked sad, alone, lost in her own world. Kairo hovered in the air above me. I was surprised she hadn't noticed us yet. With nothing better to do, I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She turned over to me, surprise etched on her features. "Hi?" I said, stating it as more of a question than an actual greeting.

"Hello..." She looked at me with Tartarus brown eyes, fascinating.

"Who are you? You look a little too alive to be dead." It probably wasn't the best start off but, it's the underworld, seeing someone alive isn't common.

"Same to you. I'm Soren Artello." She introduced. "You?"

"Thank you." I snickered. "So, name wise, do you want the simple or the true version?"

"Pardon?"

"Long or short, basically."

"How about both..?"

"Alright. I'm Lampró Astéri tou Laoú Pistoí Sto Cháos or Hope Chaos." I replied, watching her expression morph.

"You're name, it's very... Greek." She stated.

"Quite. Not my choice though, my mother believed that a Greek name was the best thing. So I'm Shining Heart of the People Loyal to Chaos or, preferably, Hope." I said with a laugh. "Oh, and this is my best friend and guardian, Kairo, the last living of his kind." I smiled fondly at the icy blue bird beside me.

"Right, living. Why are you in the Underworld when you're still alive?" She gazed at me curiously.

"I could as you the same thing but alright, it's because of my mother, she prefers I stay in her hidden... area. She allows me to wander the underworld once a week so I don't get too bored." I explained.

"Alright..? Who's you're mother?" She was curious, it was annoying.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said seriously.

"I'm a child of Hades, I'm sure I can handle it." She mused, a stupid grin on her face.

"Child of Hades, huh? Fine, I'm the one and only demigod daughter of Chaos." I watched as her face transformed into a look of complete disbelief. "Yup, you're father's Great-Great Grandmother."

"H- Bu- That's not possible! Chaos has no demigod children!" Soren exclaimed finally.

"It's quite possible. She saw a mortal, one she found quite charming, and I came to be. I'm a reminder of the world she has created, as well as her most treasured possession, yes, to her I am a mere possession, a thing." I growled bitterly.

"You wish to be treated as what you are, don't you? If she treated you like a normal demigod, you'd be fighting for you're life in the world above, monsters are relentless." She said coldly. "You're better off here, protected from harm."

"You don't get it do you? Monsters are smart enough not to attack me, my only threat are the gods. I'd much prefer to be fighting for my life than living in my mother's perfect little void. I live a meaningless life, no risks, no feelings, no desire, no anything. No need to try, to work. I want a reason to live! Tell me, is a life without living a life at all?! A life without living is the same as a slow and meaningless death! You're a child of Hades, so understand, that I don't intend to die a meaningless death." My voice was filled with rage. Soren looked at me astonished, astonished that someone, a demigod no less, would give up their perfect life just to fight, even once, and to have a reason to live, even if in a deadly life.

"Y-you'd give up a life that any demigod would dream of just so you end up fighting for it?" She asked.

"Yes! I'd do anything to be able to truly live, even if it meant losing everything I have, everything, except Kairo and Teyyo." I said softly, tears filling my eyes. "I can't go to the world above though, my mother would find me." I sighed, tears streaking shamelessly down my face.

"You want it that much? Well, if you can't go above yourself, why not send someone to go for you, have someone devise a plan to get you free?" Soren asked innocently.

"Who would do that!?" I sobbed. "I certainly couldn't send Kairo or Teyyo, nor Euro or Bri."

"I would. If you truly want this as badly as I think you do, then I would, I'd find a way to help you get to Earth, to live a real life. I'd go for you. I'd be you're hope for a new life, Hope. Call me the Guardian of the Hope remaining in you."

"Soren, that's a great idea!" My eyes lit up, not only did I have someone to help me get out of this literal hell-hole but I had an idea, a perfect idea.

**Me: Alright! A good start I guess. This chapter certainly could've been better though. So, before anyone comments about this, just because most fans see Chaos as a male doesn't mean she is! If you look into the actual ****_goddess _****of nothing, then you would clearly see ****_she's_**** a ****_girl. _****Chaos is the creator of everything, the ****_mother _****of everything. Don't believe me? Look it up, a bit of thorough research (or simply looking up what gender Chaos is) then you'll find that Chaos is indeed a girl. Okay, my rant aside, please read and review! I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Soren: Also, next chapter, our special guests will be introduced, well, at least one of 'em, so be ready. **

**Hope: Remember, that every word I speak in this, is the truth, as it was**


	2. I Save a Sky Princess's Life

Two months, I hadn't seen Soren in two months. Where did she go? Did she lie to me? Was she not going to help me after all? Did she fill me with the one thing I had lost, hope, just to tear it away again? No, she didn't lie to me and she didn't do that just to tear away my hope again, she was just as broken as I was. I sighed, what was I supposed to do while she was who knows where!? Play checkers with a chinchilla named Mr. Cuddles!? Actually, that wasn't too crazy an idea, noted. Alright, that was it, I was going to contact her. Snapping my fingers, a flashlight, a golden drachma, some string and a diamond appeared in my hand. I set the drachma down on my desk and tied the diamond onto the flashlight with the string. Upon turning on the flashlight, a rainbow appeared. Perfect. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Soren Artello." I watched as the image shimmered and Soren appeared, tending to the wounds of a very injured looking girl, honestly, I would've though her dead but Soren knew when someone had died, so I trusted her judgement that this person was indeed alive, seriously injured but alive. "Soren!" I called, causing her to shoot up from the girl she was tending to and look around nervously. "Over here Shadow Princess." She turned to me, her expression morphing to one of relief, then surprise.

"M-M'lady!" Soren stuttered.

"I told you not to call me that!" I chided.

"Sorry, but you surprised me, not my fault." She countered.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Who's that? And what happened to her?" I asked softly.

"Meet Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis. She was thought dead by the group as the Hunters didn't really help anything and Artemis didn't really sense any life coming from her. While exploring, I found her and I've been treating her since. She's gotten a bit better, you can at least sense that she's alive fairly easily now."

"I see. Soren, can you shadow-travel the two of you here? I think I can help her."

"I'll try Hope." She smiled softly before swiping her hand through the IM. I sighed and awaited her arrival.

Two unbearable hours later, Soren arrived in my room. Gently placing Thalia on my bed, she took a seat in my desk chair. "Hi, fancy meeting you here. Think you could help a stranger out?" She joked.

"Sure, just hand me that first aid kit random stranger." I smirked. She smiled and handed it to me. "Thank you. Now, I'm assuming you've already tried ambrosia and nectar?" She nodded.

"The Hunters wouldn't give up on their lieutenant easily and I've done my best. In the end, it all comes down to resources I suppose, and you've got an unlimited amount of those." She stated.

"Good point." I pulled a silver bottle out as I spoke. Soren gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"What is _that_?" She questioned.

"You think the gods are the only ones with food/drink with healing capabilities?" I snorted. "Primordials have it too. And, believe it or not, there are demi-primordials whom need something stronger than nectar or ambrosia. I'm a demi-primordial myself and even if I live in my mother's spare palace -prison- I do get hurt. Some injuries just can't be healed with simple godly food, like Thalia's."

"So, if it's primordial food, won't that like, kill her or something?" She asked

"You seem to forget the gods are descended from primordials." I chuckled. "It won't hurt her so long as she only has a little bit." I said, putting the bottle to Thalia's lips and pouring a small amount in. "She'll be fine in a few minutes and she will not move until she has had a thorough check-up, just because this stuff is more powerful than nectar or ambrosia doesn't mean she'll be absolutely perfect in a matter of minutes." Soren nodded shortly before turning back to me.

"You're like an overprotective big sister." She laughed. "I mean, you barely know her and you're automatically all 'don't let her move until she's had a super check-up'."

"What can I say, I'm like the big sister of everything my mother created." I laughed with a casual shrug.

"Wh-where am I?" Thalia said, looking around the room frantically.

"Shh, calm down, you're safe." I said soothingly.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"In the Palace of Creation's Descent." I replied.

"And where's that?"

"The Underworld. It's a hidden sector below Tartarus and Nyx's land. It's safe here, I won't hurt you, and neither will Soren. We wouldn't have saved you if we were just gonna hurt you?"

"... Saved... me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, you were hurt, severely. Not even nectar and ambrosia could help you."

"Then how did you save me?"

"Reasonable question. So here's a reasonable answer. We didn't use nectar or ambrosia, we used a primordial drink. Are you alright?"

"A... primordial drink? Nevermind. I'm fine."

"Alright.. but I'm still going to give you a quick check-up, to make sure." She nodded and I began the check-up.

After about half an hour later I had the check-up finished. "Alright. You're fine. So..." I drawled. "would you like to go back to the Hunters of Artemis?" I asked softly.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

"Would you like to see how they're doing?" I inquired, the moment she nodded I fished out a golden drachma and picked up my... Rainbow Ray. Yup, now it's called a Rainbow Ray. I created a rainbow and threw the golden drachma in. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the Hunters of Artemis." The image shimmered, showing us the Hunters. They seemed to be okay, which seemed to make Thalia happy.

"No, I want them to be happy, which they seem to be. They would probably freak, since the fact I'm here is reason enough to think I'm dead." She sighed.

"Then... Would you like to join Soren and I?"

"Hmm? Join you?"

"Thalia, do you have hope?" I asked.

"Well, I think I just lost some of it but yeah, some."

"Then join us. I wish to give hope to those without it." I smiled at her.

"I'll join you." She nodded.

"Okay, then first, I must remove your gift from Artemis." She solemnly nodded and I removed the gifts from Artemis.

"Alright Thalia, repeat after me: I, Thalia Grace, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate."

"I, Thalia Grace, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." She repeated and I smiled.

"Welcome among our ranks, Spark."

"Spark?"

"Well, Thalia Grace is believed to be dead so, you need a cover name for whenever the need arises and that will be Spark."

"Alright, makes sense." She agreed.

"Good, now rest some, you've had a long day.

* * *

**Me: This could've been sooooo much better.**

**Soren: Don't be so hard on yourself**

**Hope: Yeah, it didn't suck that badly.**

**Thalia: I'd say it did suck that badly**

**Me: See!? Okay, anyways, I'm SOOO sorry for the wait! The next update will be up a lot sooner. Well, read and review. Love ya guys!**


	3. My Life Gets More and More Screwed Up

It was certainly odd to actually have company in the Palace, most certainly the oddest thing yet for me. Thalia's first reaction to most of my pets was fear, attempting to kill them, then, she just got annoyed by them, except Euro and Bri, she was first scared, yeah, but then sad because they "reminded her of an old friend". Who? I had no idea, but I hated to see her so upset. I do have a confession to make, just for the sake of it... so, I gave Thalia the codename 'Spark', right? Yeah, well... let's just go through what happened. So, I was chatting with Soren...

"You know Soar, you never did take the pledge Thals did." I said suddenly during our conversation.

"Well, yeah... What? Do you want me to take it?" She asked, truly confused.

"Yes. yes I do." I said, if Thalia had to do it, she did as well.

"Fine, what do I say?" She asked, kind of amused by my antics.

"This: I, Soren Artello, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." I said with a smile.

"Alright. I, Soren Artello, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." She recited.

"Welcome among the ranks Lieutenant Shadow."

"Shadow? Now I get a cover name? Why?" She laughed.

"Yes, Shadow, because we're a group now, a secret group, so we need codenames and you get Shadow."

"Really? Fine, so what's yours?"

"Well, technically Hope is already one." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but we call you that since it's easier than Lampro Asteri whatever the heck else Chaos. So you need a different one!" She declared.

"Fine, call me Truth."

"Truth? Why Truth?"

"Because the foundation of hope is truthfulness and trust, so Truth." I said softly.

"Fine, Truth it is." She smiled at me, and that meant a lot.

x-x-x

My two best(and only) friends were constantly out in the mortal world, leaving me to my own devices. During one of those times when I was alone, I realized something, Thalia has no cover to mask who she really is, someone who should be dead. Bored, I walked over into my room and began to sketch a design of a cloak, something to mask her true identity. That's when an idea hit me, something totally awesome! The cloak was blacker than night, with moving patterns that resembled the universe, expanses of stars, the milky-way, pattern after pattern of the universe's vast...everything! Then, as a kind of clip-like thing, I put what I consider my symbol, a pale blue crystal with two pure white wings surrounding it, on a silver clasp. "Perfect!" I smiled, creating the design of which I had just drawn. "Thalia has a cloak now...wait, Soren needs one too." I created another one, an exact replica. "No, it needs a mark that she's my lieutenant.." With that thought, I placed a silver pheonix crest on the top. "Now they're perfect." I smiled softly before fishing out a drachma and what I'd taken to calling my "Rainbow Ray".

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Soren Artello." I said, throwing the drachma into the rainbow. The picture shifted to that of my group, Thalia and Soren. "Shadow Princess! Spark! I've got something for you!" I said proudly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Soren asked, turning her attention over to me.

"These." I held the cloaks up to the pair.

"They're beautiful!" Thalia exclaimed. "Do you have one?"

"Thanks, and no, I don't need one so long as I'm trapped down here." I replied bitterly.

"We're trying, we really are." They said softly.

"It's fine, I can wait. Just come down here and get them! I want you to try them on!" I pleaded, causing the pair to chuckle.

"We'll be right there." Soren smiled and swiped her hand through the IM.

"Right, I'll be waiting." I sighed, that's all I could do, wait. I picked up my sketchbook again and began to draw what my own cloak would look like. It would be black nemean lion fur(not from Euro and Bri!) and be etched with different monsters and animals, and something similar to a basilisk crown around the neck. My symbol would be more evident too, both on the back of the cloak and on the clasp and on the top, a golden pheonix crest. Upon finishing, the girls appeared.

"Hey Hope!" They greeted.

"Your cloaks." I said, presenting them with a smile. "Soren, you get the one with the silver pheonix crest."

"Wow, they're even prettier up close..." Soren may as well have had one of those anime sparkles in her eyes when she saw them, she seriously had that kind of look on her face. What? Just because I'm trapped in the Chaos Void doesn't mean I don't watch anime when I have more time then usual. Anyways, the two put on the cloaks, and I must say, they turned out fantastic! Everywhere but their mouths and hands were covered, perfect for disguise.

"These are amazing, Hope!" Thalia exclaimed. "The designs on these couldn't be more beautiful and intricate than this!"

"I'm glad you like it, I just wish I could go and help you guys." I sighed sadly.

"You will, one day, we'll make sure of it." They smiled at me. "Now, we're gonna keep working to find a way for you to get out." I nodded and watched as the two left for the mortal world. Now, you may be wondering why I can't just shadow travel with them. Well, my mother is Chaos, and she doesn't want me out, as, and I quote, I'm her only sane child left and she doesn't want me corrupted by the mortal world unless I have people who are willing to work hard to release and protect me. Yup, she keeps me here to stop me from becoming as insane as like, Gaea.

x-x-x

Waiting gets boring, really boring, like, the most super boringest thing ever! Okay, I'm over exaggerating, not. I'm really freakin' bored! Now, you may think. but you can create anything, how could you be bored!? Good question, here's the answer. I've done almost everything! Which kind of makes most things a bore. Example, I'm writing this journal book-thing... Kill me now! Ugh! I sighed, stroking the demon-cat-thing on my lap. The little guy's name is Epsilon, so I call him E. See, I met him last week while Soren and Thalia were out. He fell into the pit and was badly injured. Now, he's healing nicely and is great to talk to. Even if he doesn't respond, I swear we're communicating. Here's the weird thing though, I speak all languages, human, monster and animal, and I don't understand a word he says... it's really freaking me out. "E! C'mon! We're going for a walk!" What? I'm bored and a walk, even if through the underworld, sounds nice. He cocked his head, as if to ask "Where?"

"We're going through Tartarus." I replied nonchalantly, then he backed away and growled fiercely, it was really quite frightening. "Please?" I asked softly and he stopped, obviously I had won. I tied a bandana around his neck with the Greek epsilon symbol and began walking, he trailed after me, unnaturally edgy. When we arrived at the Tartarus border, I freaked. There, lying still, were three teens.

* * *

**Hope: Well, that's that!**

**Soren: BTW, Snow is really sorry she hasn't updated, she didn't die, we promise.**

**Me: Thank you! I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me! Now, eventually, there won't be new characters introduced every chapter, but for now, deal with it.**

**Thalia:Read and Review!**

**Epsilon(E): Crys doesn't own any of this, if she did, there would've been a Percy chapter in BoO!**

**Hope: Wait, you can talk!? And call Snow Crys!?**

**Me: Yes, he can, at least down here. He gets to call me Crys because I love him too much to be mad at him, so he's allowed to. Anyways, bye!**


	4. I Meet an Amnesiac and Annoying Twins

A shiver ran up my spine, three teens, lying motionlessly at the edge of Tartarus, that couldn't be good... "Epsilon, we have to help them!" I said quickly, lifting up the brunette boy while Epsilon lifted the seemingly twins onto his back. "You sure you can handle the both of them?" I inquired. He nodded his head and began making his way back to the palace. Each one had some bad feeling radiating off them. One of the black haired boys was radiating betrayal and heartache, while the other black haired boy was letting off a strong feeling of fear, insecurity and sadness. The brunette though, he was the most curious. What was coming off him was anger, spite and, surprisingly, though not a feeling, amnesia. This group of boys was most certainly interesting.

x-x-x

The girls, Soren and Thalia, had just arrived at the palace. I had IMed them upon entering the palace and placing the boys in the infirmary.

"Show us these boys you found, Truth." Thalia demanded immediately.

"Okay, I get being curious, but that's not just curiosity, that's genuine worry. Why are you worried?" I tilted my head curiously.

"I'll explain later, I just hope I'm wrong." She whispered. Soren just raised an inquisitive eyebrow and turned her attention over to me.

"Fine, this way." I said, gesturing towards the infirmary. Thalia went straight for it, not waiting for either of us to follow.

"Thals, wait up!" Soren hissed, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the infirmary after Thalia.

"No... I was right... Oh, Seaweed Brain, what did you do?" Thalia sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the black haired boy before her. He looked terrible, as if someone had thrown a truck at him and then tried to blow him up. Same went for the other two boys, just not as...trucked... I guess?

"D-don't call me that..." The boy muttered weakly. "I don't want to be reminded of _her._" He sounded so broken when he said her... had this woman that he spoke of been the cause of the heartache I had felt earlier?

"What did she do Percy? What did Annabeth do?" Thalia asked the boy, Percy, apparently.

"Please, don't say her name... Sh-she did this to me, she broke me. She sided with a power hungry child of Zeus, she believed them, thought I had tried to kill them, thought I was trying to take all the supposed 'glory' the girl got from what was truly my victories. I was scorned, and thus, banished to Tartarus..." A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Okay, hate to interrupt this moment, but the other two are waking up..." I stated, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over us. The brunette groaned and the other black haired boy, who I was almost certain was Percy's twin, looked around the room warily.

"Alright, this isn't the weirdest way I've ever woken u- Perseus!" The black haired boy exclaimed with a thick British accent, which, I'm pretty sure, made Soren swoon behind me.

"You know me?" Percy said skeptically. "Well, obviously not well, I hate being called Perseus." He grunted, annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry. I doubt you'd remember me... We...didn't really grow up together. I'm Achilles 'Jackson' Arebelle." He replied.

"Jackson? Like, my last name?" Percy asked.

"Technically mine as well, I just.. grew up with a different family, so I use their family name. Percy, I'm your twin brother..." Achilles sighed sadly, as if this wasn't something he'd been looking forward to.

"Twin!? Not possible, I'm an only child!" Percy hissed.

"We were separated at birth because, and I quote, we were too powerful to grow up together. I grew up with the Arebelle family in Britain. You grew up in New York. We were never supposed to meet, we were supposed to stay separated forever." Achilles sighed.

"Uh, hello? Anyone want to explain what the Hades is going on here!?" The brunette suddenly butted in.

"Long or short?" I inquired.

"Short..?" He replied cautiously.

"I found you at the edge of Tartarus, brought you here, called my group here and then you all woke up. Before you ask, you're in the Palace of Creation's Descent and most likely would've been monster chow had I not arrived and brought you here. Now, drink the nectar and ambrosia next to you and we will discuss the important matters once your all well rested and healthy. Stay put." I said simply, and walked out, gesturing for Soren and Thalia to follow.

"Bye Perce, see ya later!" Thalia grinned and followed me out. I knew the meeting later was sure to be interesting.

x-x-x

I was right, the meeting was indeed interesting. We had a pair of bickering twin children of Poseidon, an annoyed child of Zeus, an amnesiac, upset and confused child of Hecate named Aiden Blade, a bored daughter of Hades and a highly amused daughter of Chaos(me). Percy and Achilles, or, as he preferred, Jackson, were arguing about so many different things, you never would've thought they had never met before today. The kept indirectly trying to one-up the other. Thalia, on the other hand, looked about ready to kill them. I'm pretty sure she would've had Soren not kept a firm hand on her shoulder. Aiden was just trying to figure everything out and Soren, she couldn't have cared less. All in all, I was just short of busting out laughing by the time the meeting finished. Now, we're all just sitting in the dining hall eating a simple (probably more complex and expensive then necessary) dinner. "Alright," I began, causing all the chattering to end. "I have something to ask you three newbies. Would you like to join the Guardians of Hope? We kind of need people, it is only me, Thalia and Soren. I promise, Percy, you'll never have to see she who shall remain unnamed again and I also promise you Aiden, that we'll help you get your memories back. I only wish to help. So, what do you say boys?"

To be honest, I suspected they'd all say no, but, to my surprise, I heard a chorus of "yes", "sure" and "if you can really help me". I smiled.

"Alright, then you must take the oath. Ready? Okay, the oath is: I, (your name here), pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." I smiled. Percy spoke first.

"I, Percy Jackson, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." He said proudly.

"Alright. I, Achilles 'Jackson' Arebelle, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." Jackson stated, standing up. The moment Aiden stood up, he took a seat again.

"I, Aiden Blade, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate." He sat back down and held his head in his hands, obviously due to another headache.

"Welcome among our ranks, Hurricane, Tidal Wave and Lieutenant Magic." I said, holding my head up high.

"Wait, I thought I was Lieutenant..." Soren said, confused.

"And what's with the codenames?" Aiden asked.

"You are, female lieutenant, he's male lieutenant. The codenames are because you must all keep your identities hidden except among each other. Thalia is Spark, Soren is Shadow, and I, Hope, am Truth." I said simply. I was surprised when Percy and Jackson didn't seem to care that I chose him over them. Surprised, but not unhappy. I was also surprised that they didn't question the codenames and just accepted it. Again, surprised, but not unhappy. "I'll give you all the cloaks in the morning, they'll hide your true identities. Now, get some rest. There are some spare rooms down the hallway on the left. Also, don't be afraid of my pets, they won't hurt you, not even Euro and Bri, the nemean lions."

"You have nemean lions as pets!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes, now shut up, go into a room, and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Epsilon burst into the room, panting.

"It's Lady Chaos, she has an urgent message!" He panted, and I knew, we all could understand what he was saying.

* * *

**Me: Yes! Alright, so, next chapter, you get to hear Chaos's urgent message! Also, Epsilon really can speak! **

**Hope: We noticed. **

**Soren: Wait, so Chaos has something to tell us, is she gonna release Hope? Will all that work behind the scenes where no one sees it have been in vain!?**

**Thalia: Maybe... That would suck!  
**

**Percy: Well, read and review!**

**Jackson: Be sure to read Snow's other stories!**

**Aiden: And remember, Snow owns nothing other than her OCs and the plot. All rights to Rick Riordan and stuff.**

**Epsilon: Aiden, dude, that is the worst disclaimer I've seen yet. I mean, 'and stuff', really!? Okay, well, we love you guys and for those of you who haven't given up on the story, thanks, it would be nice if you would review though. Well, that's all for now peoples, ciao!**


	5. The World Hates Me

We all blinked, surprised by Epsilon suddenly bursting into the room and as an angel no less. He took in a deep breath and looked at us

"Would you guys please follow me?" He asked, looking like a lost puppy and sounding... Italian? Whatever. We nodded and he quickly led us out to the roof. My mom, well, at least who I assume was my mom, was pacing, seeming worried. "Lady Chaos, I brought them." He said softly, turning her attention towards us.

"Good!" She said cheerfully, the look of worry not quite gone. "Hope, dear, there's something I need to tell you." She began and I cocked my head, letting her speak. "A... new evil has arisen and..."

"And what?" I demanded, if she was going to call me and my team up here for some meeting about something that worried _her_, then I was not going to just sit around, I wanted to know what was going on.

"And they're after you." She finished, looking at me sadly.

"W-what!?" I blinked in shock, this- I- Ugh! This was not how I'd planned this meeting to go! I was expecting some sort of 'Hey, you obviously have people that care and stuff so I'll let you leave' not this, not something that was out to kill me!

"I never wanted this to happen, but, it has, and I can do nothing to change that. I'm not sure what exactly I can do to help, but I'll do all I can. For now, I recommend sending your team out to find more people, you're going to need it. A war is coming, and I can do little to stop it, to even slow the growing army down. I lay my trust in you and your team and, here." With a soft and regretful smile, she set something gently in the palm of my hand. "That item will be a great help, so use it well and use it often. Also, if you ever need me, just call." And with that she was gone. I opened my hand and the item I found made me smile fondly. It was small and would be meaningless to most, but I couldn't help but love it. I slid it into my pocket, ignoring my team's curious glances.

"So, E, will you be joining us?" I asked, turning towards the angel.

"You... want me to?" He questioned, pushing a jet black feather back into place.

"Well, you helped me find these three morons," I gestured to the Poseidon boys and Aiden. "and you're good company when everyone's gone. Plus, I'm sure you'd help a lot, we could use some eyes in the sky." I smiled at him.

"Well, yeah, but that was when you didn't exactly know what I could do." He argued.

"So? You've still been good company and your the only one of us that can fly, or willing to fly, I don't really know with Thals." I shrugged.

"I-I guess..." He sighed, he sounded happy but a little scared, weird. "I do hope you don't mind wolves." He smirked.

"Why?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why because of my pack of course!"

"Pack..?" It was Soren whom had butted in.

"Two wolves, well, a dragon wolf and a angel/bird-dragon-wolf hybrid thing, they consider me their Alpha. They've been with me for years." He replied.

"Well, then, sure, they need you, don't they?" I nodded. He smiled at me. "Now, since you'd like to join, it's time to take the oath! So, repeat after me, little angel. I, Epsilon..." I trailed off, did he have a last name or...?

"Mata, I go by Epsilon Mata." He supplied.

"Alright. I, Epsilon Mata, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope and turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair , and hate." I said for like, the 6th time.

"I, Epsilon Mata, pledge allegiance to the Guardians of Hope, but I cannot promise to turn my back on those who condemn fear, distrust, despair and hate because it is simply impossible to turn my back on the world I grew up in. And it is simply impossible for me to turn my back, to forget the one that is out to get you. I can only promise to protect what little remains of a humanity I have lost, to protect those whom still carry a hope, a dream, a truth and a promise. It's easy to promise something through words, easy to lie, so allow me to promise through action, through my own definition of truth." He replied, leaving a very, very shocked team. His words were, sadly, true, and that's probably what left us all so shocked. He said he couldn't make such a promise, but he'd just made one even greater. I sighed, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of his.

"Epsilon, do you have a godly parent?"

"No, the gods don't know I exist, which is for the best. I'm a son of Tartarus." He replied, fluffing his wings nervously. "It's why I didn't want you to take me on walk through there, since my father sees me as a disgrace." Oh, that explained a lot and then I felt bad. Stupid feather-brained... No, I shouldn't be insulting him, that was rude and I'd already been kind of rude to him.

"Alright... Well, welcome to the team Hellfire." I grinned.

"Hellfire, really?" He asked, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Yes, Hellfire." I huffed, annoyed. I snapped my fingers and a cloak came into existence. "Here." I handed it to him.

"Uh, thanks..?" He sounded hesitant.

"Have you ever gotten a gift before?" Soren asked.

"...No." He replied bluntly.

"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed, even me, because yes, even I've gotten a gift before.

"I've grown up on my own, why would I get gifts?" He said, still sounding blunt.

"We- Okay, that needs to change." Soren stated, eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

**Me: Alright! Another chapter done! In other important news, I'm not dead! I may have a broken tailbone, but I'm not dead! I'm going to work on updating sooner from now on, so, please bare with me. Also, I'm going to start working on making lengthier chapters, so... patience with me, please.**

**The boys(Excluding Epsilon): You forgot about us!**

**Thalia: Me too!**

**Soren and Hope: We're just more important. I mean, she wasn't even going to originally use you, Thalia or Percy. And Aiden, Jackson, we came before you, so we have more importance. **

**Epsilon: *Sighs* All of you shut up! You're all still going to be used, so don't worry about it! And don't you dare bring up my amount of time shown in this because this was _my _chapter! **

**Me: Thank you Epsi. Since they're all fighting, would you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Epsilon: Yeah. Alright, Crys doesn't own the Percy Jackson series, we'd all be doomed if she did. She only owns all of us OCs and the plot. Please review!**


	6. The Ultimate Party of Doom

To say what happened to Epsilon was amusing, would be an understatement. It was freaking hilarious! I can't help but feel bad for the poor angel though, all things considered. He kind of got the scare of his life... Poor him. So, here's how it went down:

I went to wake up the team while they were staying in the palace and when I went into Soren's room, I was surprised, to put it simply. She was already awake and carefully jotting things down on a paper. "Hey Shadow Princess, whatcha up to?" I questioned, pulling her out of her daze.

"Making a plan." She replied simply. "I'm going to make up for everything Epsilon has missed out on." She continued her work.

"Want some help?" I grinned.

"'Course! Take a seat, let's plan!" She smiled at me and handed me her work so far.

"How do you know he's never celebrated any of these?" I inquired, looking the paper over.

"I asked, duh!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was, to anyone but me.

"Alright. Now how are we going to combine all of this?" I was still scanning over the paper, it was pretty lengthy. How long had Soren been up?

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself. What would we even call it?"

"The Ultimate Party of Doom." I suggested and she gave me a bewildered look.

"Where did _that_ come from?" She asked, still staring at me.

"Dunno, it just did." I shrugged.

"Whatever. So, let's work out a base plan and then put it together, yeah?" She asked, writing away.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I grinned and that, everyone, was the start of one of the most, probably horrifying, days in Epsilon's life.

x-x-x

After a few long hours of planning, we had a plan, and it was time to put it into action. To start, we needed decor, things to set this Ultimate Party's mood. Now, to explain all of this would ruin the surprise, so we're gonna skip ahead to once everything's complete, maybe I'll describe it later, maybe.

So a couple more hours later, we had everything set up, which was more than surprising considering we decked out most of the castle. With that done, and filling the rest of the team in about 'what the Hades was going on', Aiden's words, not mine, we finally had the very last things done. With that complete, I left to find our guest. The best place to look would be the library, considering that's where he always went as a... thing... Wow, that makes a lot more sense now... And that's where I found him, asleep on one of the library shelves, he looked utterly adorable. No, not time to think about that. Anyways...

"Epsilon!" I called to him. He shot up, looking around confused.

"Oh, uh, morning.." He said softly. "Why'd you wake me?" He cocked his head like a confused puppy, SO cute!

"Wow, you really do had the sleeping habits of a cat..." I muttered. "Whatever, just come with me." I commanded.

"Okay...?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow but followed me nonetheless.

"Good boy." I praised and he glared a me.

"I am NOT a dog." He growled.

"You growl like one." I shrugged. "But you're right, you're more a cat." He huffed annoyed but didn't comment any further, good! I brought him down the stairs and into the main hall.

"SURPRISE!" The team, and myself, called, which, oddly, reduced Epsilon to his knees, holding his ears.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"I... have hearing... far... better... than that of... a human.." He choked out, still holding his ears. "That, hurt." He said bluntly, rising from the ground.

"Wait, you have super hearing?" Soren questioned. He nodded. "Oh. No." Why was this an oh no worthy thing? Well, that's easy to explain. We put a lot of loud things into the party thing. Yeah, we're fantastic people. So the events that shall follow this, include a lot of Hades for Epsilon's poor ears. Yup, fantastic.

"Why is that oh no?" He asked cautiously.

"Because of everything we had planned. Epsilon, I'm sorry, in advance." She shrunk back a little.

"this is going to suck, isn't it?" He said, more as a statement than a question. We all nodded. "Wonderful. Remind me again why I joined you?"

"Because you love me." I replied sweetly. He glared in response.

"Is there any way for me to get out of this?" His voice held the slightest traces of hope.

"Sadly, no." Soren and I looked away.

"You people are officially dead to me." He hissed.

"We'll live with that..." We signed. And that's when all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**Me: And that's a wrap! Sorry it's shorter than normal, I was a little busy. Oh, and Hope does not have a crush on Epsilon, no, that's someone else whom I will introduce later on. Now I'm gonna run before they can find me. I don't own anything but the OCS and the plot. Bye!**


End file.
